SasuNaru VS SasuSaku
by XXItachixXxSasukeXX
Summary: Yaoi Hardcore; Mpreg; Non-con; Sasuke and Naruto are married with a kid on the way but Sakura keeps messing things up...and Itachi is a vampire
1. Marrying A Sex God

Chapter One

"Oh Sasuke! P-please…ohhhh…" Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke thrust his giant dick into him.

"Naruto, b-baby please try not…to moan so loud…if she catches us again Sakura will have a fit."

Sakura had caught Naruto and Sasuke having anal sex on multiple occasions. Sakura threatened that the next time she caught them she'd chop their dicks off, and Sasuke didn't like the sound of that. Unfortunately for Sasuke, his boyfriend was quite loud in bed. Naruto pushed back allowing Sasuke to go further into his entrance. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

"Forget what I said just fuck me and do it hard!" He practically screamed, pulling out of Naruto and forcing the blonde on his back. Naruto had a very amused smirk on his face.

"Well, well, Uchiha-Sama…who's being loud now, hmm?" Sasuke leaned his head on Naruto's chest, biting and licking the nape of his neck.

"Please…for me?" Naruto grinned.

"You asked for it." While Naruto was teasing Sasuke with some dirty foreplay, the wrong girl walked in at the wrong time.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Sakura screamed pulling Naruto off of Sasuke by his hair.

"H-Hey…I wasn't done with him!" Sasuke whined rubbing his painfully erect penis.

"Yes you are Uchiha, Sasuke! Don't you DARE make me tell Kakashi-Sensei!"

"And what is he gonna do? If Sasuke and I wanna have sex we can, we are 16 frigging years old we can do whatever the hell we want!"

"Yeah Sakura, when did you become such a bitch?" Sakura gave Sasuke the death stair.

"Watch your backs Uchiha, Sasuke and Uzumaki, Naruto…I'll be back!" She vowed making a dramatic exit. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her and helped his lover back into bed.

"Baby is your cock okay?"

"Not really…I still feel like I need to cum." Sasuke whimpered.

"I'll take care of you sweet boy." Naruto giggled putting his hand on Sasuke's burning package.

"How can you be fucked by me, give me wicked foreplay, and be yanked by your hair to the floor and still be energetic enough to finish fucking me?" He asked in amazement.

"You seem to forget that your boyfriend is the Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja of all time." He replied with an askew smile. Sasuke chuckled.

"No baby, I didn't forget…but maybe I need to be reminded just incase."

"I like the sound of that." Naruto said getting ready to finish what he and Sasuke started earlier.

_***Sasuke's POV***_

"Sasuke how could you just go and fuck Naruto so easily? How?" Sakura yelled at me.

"He's my goddamn boyfriend, I'll let him have me any day and you can't stop me. Why do you care?"

"You know that I love you, Sasuke! You can't ignore me forever!"

"I'M GAY! Sakura, I will NEVER love you, I'm frigging gay. You've known this for years, so why are you pushing yourself on me?"

"Being gay is wrong. You aren't gay! You're perfect, you CAN'T be gay!"

"Wrong to be gay? No. Sakura, it's wrong to be a bitch who forces people to be something they're not." She kissed me.

"BITCH GET OFF ME!" I screamed pushing her away and fighting the urge to gag.

"How do you expect to rebuild the Uchiha-Clan with Naruto? Huh? You need me, Sasuke-Kun." She said tugging on my belt.

"Naruto-San and I are going to have kids, I already have a plan for that. Don't you worry about the welfare of my clan. In fact, starting tonight the Uchiha-Clan is taking a big step in reproduction."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm getting Naruto drunk and then I am impregnating him, whether he wants me to or not. Then we will be on the way back to the way things were before the Uchiha Massacre."

"How do you plan on doing that? Uzumaki-San is a boy."

"Not when he uses his Sexy Jutsu." I said with a sly smile. Sakura's face flushed brightly.

"I HATE YOU SASUKE!" She was mad but not mad enough to leave. She slapped me hard and I laughed.

"You've always been weak but I didn't know you were so weak you can't even leave a mark…" I hissed.

"I hope Naruto DIES, do you realize that? I want him dead so I can finally see you in as much pain as you put me through everyday."

"Quit your whining, brat. I don't have time for you. I never have and I never will."

"Screw me…Uchiha-Sama…"

"You annoying little whore…" I screamed as my hand glided across Sakura's face. I didn't mean to hit her but I did, and I wasn't sorry for it.

"S-Sasuke…" She whimpered as she began to cry. I flipped her off. _Goddamn fan girls always being an annoyance_. I thought to myself. I ran home to find Naruto cleaning the house in a cute little apron. I also smelled Miso and realized he was cooking as well.

"Naruto-San! I have something imperative to ask you."

"Hai, Sasuke-Kun?" I took his soft hand in mine and I got down on one knee.

"Marry me Naruto. Be my husband…together we can restore my clan to what it once was." He's eyes got misty and he blushed a beautiful pink color.

"Oh Sasuke! Hai!" I smiled and slid the ring on his skinny ring finger. I grinned at him, realizing this meant I was forever free from fan girls, and that I was marrying a sex god.


	2. Raping The Hokage

(Here is where the story gets a bit creepy. You must understand that Naruto doesn't want a child right now and he doesn't consent to sex, which makes this chapter Non-Con which means it's about non-consensual sex AKA rape)

"Okay. Let's celebrate our engagement with some Champagne." I said pouring him a glass and slipping a drug into it while he wasn't looking. I knew he was gonna be pissed later, but it'd all be worth it in the end. Within 30 minutes he was very drunk.

"Will you perform your Sexy Jutsu for me baby?" He giggled and made the necessary hand signs. As he transformed into a beautiful woman I smirked. _Here I come Naruto Uzumaki…get ready_. I thought deviously. That night we made sloppy love, it was more work on my part due to him being so drunk, but it was okay because I did it too him after all. The next morning Naruto was still in his Sexy Jutsu from. _Just as I planned_. I thought to myself as Naruto ran into the bathroom and puked violently. I smirked.

"YOU SORRY BASTARD! I FUCKING WANT TO KICK YOU'RE ASS!" He yelled from the small bathroom. I walked in and held his hair back as he wretched a little more.

"Aw, Come on Naru, don't you want a baby? _My _baby?"

"That's NOT why I'm mad!"

"Why then?" He looked up at me with tears in his pretty blue eyes.

"I'M STUCK AS A WOMAN FOR NINE MONTHS!"

"Naru-Chan…" I whispered tenderly, wrapping my arms around his tiny waist.

"If it makes you feel better you're a very beautiful woman."

"Why didn't you just ASK me to mother your child?" He continued to rant.

"Because I knew you didn't want to…"

"That's not true!"

"Then why are you so upset about being a woman for nine months?"

"Because I'm not ready to do this! Sasuke, I CAN'T BE A MOM! I can barley handle being a Chûnin!" I laughed.

"Being a mother is different than being a certain ninja rank you know…" He never replied, he just began to sob into my chest. I felt sort of guilty for just up and raping my sexy blonde uke, but I knew he'd never go for it by his free will, so I had to take matters into my own hands. I knew Naruto wasn't going to turn me in for rape, I just hoped Sakura hadn't seen anything…because she _would_. Naruto dried his tears and smiled at me with that all too familiar crooked grin of his.

"I love you Sasuke-Kun."

"I know, baby. I know." I said kissing his forehead.

The next morning Naruto had to go to back to his office and was kind of scared that people were gonna notice he was a woman.

"Of course they'll notice, just tell them the truth."

"That I was raped by my fiancé?" I gave him a smug smile.

"No, that I got you pregnant, do not mention rape, unless you want me in jail." Naruto smiled.

"I know, I was kidding."

"Sure, sure." I said waving goodbye as he left to fulfill his duty as Hokage.

_**Naruto's POV**_

When Sasuke offered me a drink after our engagement I began to feel…light headed. I finally got to the point where I couldn't stand up straight. My thoughts started to blur, but I remember what happened. Sasuke asked me to perform my Sexy Jutsu, so I did. But then suddenly I went limp. I felt like I could barley breath and nothing I wanted to move was working.

"Sasuke…I can't move." I said in a hushed whisper, becoming very frightened.

"I know…don't be scared…I know what I'm doing." He lifted me and flipped me over shoving two fingers in my face.

"Suck." He commanded.

"N-no…Sasuke I can't m-move. I don't wanna have sex."

"_**Suck them, Naruto**_." He growled, causing me to flinch what very little I could. I reluctantly sucked on his fingers for a minute or two before he pulled them out of my mouth and shoved them up my ass. Tears streamed down my face, not from pain…Sasuke had fucked me up the ass many times, it was from fear. I new what Sasuke was doing…he wanted to get me pregnant. I yelled in protest, only causing Sasuke to glare at me.

"Calm down. You'll like this." He assured me as he shoved his cock _very _deep inside me. It was deeper than Sasuke had ever gone before. Now I was not only crying from fear, but because it was starting to hurt.

"Ow, Sasuke stop, please! That hurts!" I cried miserably.

"Suck it up, Naru. God, you sound like a virgin…which I _know _you aren't." He huffed coldly. It'd been along time since I'd seen this side of Sasuke…I knew he was like this sometimes, but I never imagined he'd ever _rape _me.

"Scream for me." He ordered.

"No…I don't wanna."

"_**Do it**_." Not only did I scream his name against my will but I also had an orgasm. He smirked that conceited little grin of his that I've always found attractive.

"Good boy…I mean girl."

"Are you done with me?" I asked hopefully.

"No, you may have had an orgasm but we're not done here until I cum in you so hard there's no way my sperm won't infiltrate your uterus." I groaned.

"Please don't do that! I'm not ready to have a baby!" I wailed, but it was to late, Sasuke came very hard into my vagina.

"FUCK!" I screamed in agony. He laughed cruelly.

"Again?"

"NO!" He laughed again.

"I was kidding." He said snuggling up next to me. If I could have, I would have pushed him away, but my arms still weren't working. _He raped me…he fucking raped me_. I thought to myself in utter disbelief. The love of my life, who I'd just agreed to marry had actually raped me. When I woke up the next morning I brushed it off like I didn't care because I didn't want Sasuke to know how much I was considering leaving him. I knew from the consistent vomiting that I was pregnant, but even for the sake of my kid, I was wondering if I could stay with someone who would rape me. That's all I thought about as I walked to my office. I didn't wanna go to work…I was so sore. Sometimes being Hokage sucked as much as being Sasuke's boyfriend.


	3. Naruto Forgives Sasuke

Chapter 5

_**Sakura's POV**_

I just found something amazing. I had a hidden camera set up in Naruto and Sasuke's bedroom, and guess what I caught on tape? That's right. Sasuke raping Naruto. I also witnessed that sappy little engagement, which made me gag. However, now I can turn in Sasuke! Oh joy! As long as I can get Naruto to testimony against him, I'll finally get my revenge!

"Lady Tsunade! Tsunade!" I called frantically running into her office.

"What is it, Sakura?"

"Watch this." Tsunade watched the horrible tape.

"Sakura…do you realize you could go to jail for taping them without permission?"

"Yeah, but Sasuke can go to jail too, right?"

"Sasuke will go to jail. But you will too Sakura, your way of obtaining this information was immoral."

"But Tsunade…"

"I'm sorry." She said calling security on me. When I got put in my cell, Sasuke had already been arrested and was my cell mate. Naruto was there, staring at Sasuke through the bars.

"Sakura how dare you!" Naruto screamed at me.

"He raped you! You should be thanking me!"

"Yeah, I'm upset that Sasuke raped me, but he didn't deserve to go to jail! He's the father of my baby, how am I supposed to go through a six months of pregnancy alone!"

"Sasuke only got six months? I'd have thought he'd gotten longer than that." Sasuke punched me hard in the face.

"FUCK YOU! What I did was wrong, and Naruto I'm so sorry, but how dare you do this to me Sakura! I thought we were friends."

"No. You've never cared about me you goddamn fag!" Sasuke looked hurt.

"Naruto…get me out of here." He whimpered. I'd never heard or seen Sasuke like that. Naruto's eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm trying, believe me I am. You'd think as Hokage it'd be easy, but it's not." Sasuke stuck his hand through the space between two of the bars and placed it softly on Naruto's tummy.

"If I'm not there, tell it I love it." A tear rolled down Sasuke's ever solemn face.

"You'll be there, I'll make sure of it." Naruto promised. I began to gag as they attempted to kiss through the iron bars.

"Hey, faggots, no one wants to see that so just stop!" I screamed. Sasuke then held me in a choke hold. I was gasping for air and Sasuke seemed to be very much willing to finish me off.

"Sasuke, don't kill her. As much as I want you too, you don't need any more jail time. It's hard enough trying to get you out of this." _Naruto wants me dead? _I thought to myself. I'd always thought the bastard liked me.

_***Naruto's POV***_

Sasuke, the love of my life and father of my unborn baby, was also my rapist. It makes me sick to admit that. As much was it hurt me, as much as I wanted to hate him I couldn't. It was impossible for me to stay incredibly angry with Sasuke. I guess that's what makes us soul mates. I was still very hurt and upset about my rape, but I loved him with my entire heart and I had to get him out of jail. I wanted him in my arms again but I couldn't get the goddamn police force to release him.

"The Uchiha's used to run this police force, can't you cut Sasuke a break?"

"No can do, Sasuke raped you Lord Hokage, we can't let him get away with that."

"He's my fiancé. Come on, please? We're engaged and have a baby on the way, we can't plan a wedding and get ready for a baby if he's in jail."

"You're pregnant?"

"Didn't you wonder why I was a girl? Anyway, please. I should have say in this, I'm the Hokage."

"Fine. How about this, Sasuke will only serve two months of jail time, is that fair my lord?" I sighed.

"It's much better, thank you." I went to tell Sasuke the news.

"Only two months? Thank God, I thought I was gonna go nuts with that 6 month sentence." I smiled.

"Me too."

"I wanna make the whole rape thing up to you. I want to make things right." I was suddenly filled with a fuzzy warm sensation only Sasuke could fill me with.

"It's okay, I'm not mad anymore. I realize now that you just really wanted a family. I just want you to know that you didn't have to rape me to get that though. You could have just told me that's what you wanted."

"I see that now, and I'm so sorry. I don't care if you aren't still mad, I still wanna make up for what I did. I just don't know how to make up for such a thing." I grinned.

"How about just having some passionate _consensual _sex?"

"Naru…that sounds wonderful, but it'll be a while."

"I know, I can wait." Sakura didn't even say anything. I guess the little bitch had finally ran out of homophobic outbursts. I looked over at the girl I used to pretend to like before I came out of the closet. For the first time in her life she was silent.

"What's wrong Sakura? Cat got your tongue?" She didn't answer. Sasuke smirked.

"She's quiet because I put her in her place before you got here. She and I had a small fight and I won, that's all." Sakura glared at him but remained silent.

"I had no doubt in my mind you would beat her, she was always the weak link in our 3 man cell." I murmured coldly. I wasn't usually this mean, but I was so mad at Sakura I could barely stand to look at her. She was the one who put Sasuke in jail, only increasing my already high stress level and then she purposely says things to make Sasuke feel more guilty than he already does. Sasuke was only spending 2 months in jail so I felt a lot better. The day Sasuke gets out is my first ultra sound appointment. I'm glad Sasuke will be there for that. It's important to me that he doesn't miss anything. After all, having this baby is incredibly important to him. This kid will be the fourth Uchiha…I wonder if he'll even look like me at all. The three Uchiha's alive look very much alike. Yeah, this kid isn't gonna look like me, but that's okay. Sasuke has better looks than me anyway. Damn, we're gonna have an adorable baby…


	4. Sasuke's Depression

_***Sasuke's POV***_

I was in a state of morbid shock. I hadn't felt this depressed since the murder of my family. I was enveloped in darkness, nothing could set my soul free other than making things right with Naruto. Without him my life means nothing, I'm useless, no one wants me. The only thing I had to look forward to was getting out of prison and holding Naruto in my arms, and then watching him give birth to the newest member of the Uchiha-Clan. Nobody but me knew what Naruto liked having done to him, or what made him smile. I belonged to him. He never realized I was born to serve him. I wanted to cut my heart from my chest and offer it to him, because I knew he'd never loose or damage it. He's the only one I'd ever trust with my heart.

If Naruto ever found out that I loved him with the intensity that I do, he'd cry. I know he thinks I don't love him as much as he loves me, but he's wrong. I'd die a thousand times over just to protect him. Naruto is my life, my only raison d'être, and I would do anything in my power to make him happy. I just wish I was better at expressing these things to Naruto, so he'd know how much I truly love him. But I find it amazing that loves me enough to stick around after what I did to him. I deserve to die. I've never been good enough to live. Itachi should have finished me off with the rest of my family. I'm a failure, a disgrace to the Uchiha-Clan. My life means nothing.

It is only through Naruto that my life has any meaning, and that precious child. The child that will make my heart finally content. I need to be at peace. However, now that I think about it I don't deserve that either. I don't deserve anything except a death sentence. As I lay here in this cold jail cell, praying for darkness and eternal damnation, a voice speaks to me. No doubt that it's Naruto's and it's all in my head…visiting hours are over. And yet even though he's not there I hear him. He's telling me I'm no failure and that he loves me. I remind him that there's no hope for me. He yells, angered by my lack of hope. I tell him how dim and black the fire in my soul has become. I tell him of my depression. He yells again, and then he cries for me. I tell him not to cry for my soul, for it has been damned from day one. He tells me softly that he doesn't believe that.

The voice suddenly went away and my eyes fluttered open. Guess I must have been dreaming. I look around. The florescent lights of prison are too bright for my taste, it's a wonder I even slept. I see Sakura, the little slut was laying beside me sleeping peacefully. I wanted to go home. The more time in this cell I spent, the duller my spirit became. The only thing that made the days bearable was seeing Naruto. Although seeing him elated me, it was pure torture not to be able to hold him in my arms and gently whisper sweet nothings to him as we kissed. I wanted him so badly and I knew he wanted me just as bad, but I had to survive my jail time in order to get to be with him. I wondered if it was even worth it…to dream of the man I love. For in reality he may no longer love me. It wouldn't surprise me. I've treated him so badly…and yet he claims bad boys turn him on. Well, I've been a bad man but I don't see how he'd find it attractive after all the pain it caused him. I shouldn't be allowed to live and yet he loves me unconditionally…why?

_***Naruto's POV***_

Sasuke didn't seem to be himself. I guess being in jail is getting to him. He kept telling me repeatedly about how awful he felt about the whole rape thing. Now I was starting to feel bad for Sasuke. The rape was a horrible and shitty thing to do, I will admit, and I was not completely emotionally over it, but I wished Sasuke would quit worrying about it; after all, I forgave him.

"Sasuke, good morning! I brought you some tomatoes…I know how much you like them." Sasuke smiled and thanked me. He seemed a little happier.

Suddenly Tsunade and Danzo, the past two Hokage's came into the prison. They looked like they were angry and tired.

"Lord 8th, may we speak to you?" I sighed.

"I'll be back." I whispered to my raven.

"We have been told that it is up to you, Lord Hokage, whenever the prisoners are released. Nevertheless, milord, please don't be rash. Do not release these two simply because you care for them." I almost laughed aloud. Did they really think I didn't know that?

"Granny Tsunade…Danzo…you are both highly respected shinobi, I ask that you treat me with the same respect. I am aware of the things you speak of. However, I feel both should be released. I never came to the police with my rape and I'm not charging Sasuke, therefore he shouldn't even be here. As for Sakura, I do not have a shred of compassion for her, but she deserves release as well, considering what she did wasn't that bad. Alert the police force and have them set free immediately."

"Yes, milord." They said simultaneously. That's one of the things I loved about being Hokage, everyone listened to you. As Tsunade and Danzo left, I returned to the side of my raven seme.

"You're being let go." Sasuke's facial expression lightened almost instantaneously.

"That's wonderful!" He said as the warden unlocked the cell. Sasuke ran to me and I wrapped my arms around him happily. Sakura just stood there with a cold, blank expression.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked. Sasuke shrugged.

_***Sakura's POV***_

Being in jail was horrid. I'd never experienced anything like it before…and being there with Sasuke was torture. He never let me forget what I'd done…and I loved him so much that I didn't fight back. The last few days I had become depressed. Nothing was going to cure me of that. At least, that's what I thought. On the day of my release, someone came to me. He looked like a magical sex god…he resembled Sasuke and was wearing a black and red cloak.

"Who are you?" I asked the god.

"My name is Itachi…and you, child, are my new wife." He ordered sadistically.

"But sir, I don't know you."

"All in due time…you are an angel…every god needs an angel." I gave into the dark, seductive man. I walked right into his pale arms, and he dipped me back.

"You are my bride…my angel…for all eternity." He then sank his pure white razor sharp fangs into my most vital of spots. I felt life draining from my body slowly but surely. I lost all vision. I hear the god whisper in a raspy voice.

"You'll be immortal soon enough, my love." The last world fell off his tongue and lingered in the air as my heart stopped beating and I faded into the darkness.


	5. Burning

Chapter: Five

Chapter Five

As I awoke, the memory of the god seemed like a distant dream…that was, until I rolled over in the soft bed and realized I was in his arms. My throat suddenly began to burn with the force of a thousand flame-throwers. It felt like I had severe third-degree burns in my throat. I gasped for air, but that only made it worse.

"Need a cough-drop, love?" The god asked.

"W-water….I n-need water…" I gasped. The god laughed.

"No, water will be pointless, it won't quench your thirst?"

"What will?"

"Nothing but the sweet taste of a mortals blood." Suddenly the memories from the night before flooded back into my mind. I then realized that the man beside me had turned me into a vampire. Tears came to my eyes.

"But I don't want to kill people." He leaned into me looking at me with those deep seductive eyes.

"You'll have too…besides you'll get used to it. For now though, I have a bag of plasma with me. Drink up, you'll need your strength for later on tonight."

"What happens tonight?" He smirked.

"That's a surprise baby." I shivered as the strange vampire kissed up my neck.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Itachi Uchiha." I gasped.

"I used to be in love with your brother…is he a vampire?" Itachi laughed.

"Of course, but he's too young for his fangs to have come in yet. He'll be a human until he loosed his virginity."

"But…that's already happened." Itachi laughed again.

"Silly girl, I am fully aware of this. I'm his brother you know. However, if a young vampire who has not yet gained his fangs, get's the person he sleeps with pregnant, it is likely he won't get his fangs until the birth of his child."

"Why?"

"Because that means Sasuke is no longer a kid, when the child is born Sasuke will take on the role of Father, therefore he's officially a man. When you become a man, you get your fangs." I listened intently as I sucked the plasma out of the bag. My throat began to hurt less and less and by the time I was sucking the last drop from the bag, the pain was gone. Itachi suddenly looked at the clock. It was 12:00 midnight. He smirked at me evily.

"Time for your surprise. Oh by the way…Angel, what's your name? You never told me."

"Sakura."

"I like that." He said grabbing ahold of my wrist and pulling me towards his door.

"Where are we going?"

"That's the surprise." Chapter Ten

"Itachi-Kun…we're in a cemetery. I don't understand." Itachi waved his black-finger-nailed hand toward a slender black casket with dim candles lit around it and a glass full of a transparent liquid lay atop of the closed lid.

"Go stand beside the coffin, Love." He instructed. I obeyed. He smirked in that famous Uchiha way, as he slowly made his way toward me.

"I already turned you…but biting you again, here in this cemetery bonds you to me eternally. Here I make you my bride." He announced proudly.

"I don't understand…why did you pick me as your bride? You don't know me."

"I don't care if I know you or not. I don't have to know you. I can feel your aura…it's a vampire perk. I knew you were my type by simply looking at you. Besides…you were the most beautiful mortal girl I'd ever seen." I blushed deeply, wondering why I'd ever fallen for Sasuke…Itachi was so much better. Kinder, sexier, he was perfect. He spoke some inaudible words in another language and then drank from the cup. Then he spoke the same foreign words and put the cup at my lips, expecting me to drink. I did. After that he dipped me back in a romantic fashion and sank his fangs into my neck for the second time…causing my vision to blur as he climbed into the coffin with me in his arms, and I lost consciousness.

_***Sasuke's POV***_

When Naruto was about seven months pregnant his pregnancy went a little downhill. He was having contractions constantly and I took him to the hospital often on false alarms. Tsunade finally told me to take him in anytime he had one, because it was getting serious. One night I had to take him there after he had a screaming fit of pain. I just knew in my heart this night was it…and I was right. Naru was 10 centimeters dilated when we got there. I burst into a cold sweat hearing that news. I felt like I was about to pass out. I squeezed Naruto's hand as he pushed hard and his beautiful eyes brimmed with tears.

"It hurts so bad." He seemed less attractive being stuck as a woman…that's because I'm gay duh, but at that moment I didn't see his gender…I just saw Naruto, the love of my life.

"I'm so sorry baby…I should have never done this too you…I'M SUCH A BASTARD!" I wailed, crying like a 3 year old. Naruto almost laughed but another painful contraction stopped him.

"Sasuke it's okay…soon we'll have a little baby in our arms and this will all be worth it." He began to push again and I thought about what he'd just said…did that mean he was _glad _I'd initially raped him? No, probably not, but I knew he loved our baby.

"Ok Naruto, one more push…hard, come on you can do it." He gripped my hand so hard I thought it might break. I heard Naruto scream and then I heard another scream, a lighter, higher pitched scream. I suddenly realized it was the cry of an infant. I ran around to the other end of Naruto, and Tsunade was holding the most beautiful child I'd ever seen. He had black hair like mine, and the electrifying blue eyes of the man I loved. I picked him up and cradled him for a moment. I then handed the beautiful little boy to Naruto. Naruto held him close, crying tears of joy as the baby cuddled to his chest. Suddenly my mouth seems to hurt incredibly bad. With a gush of blood my incisor teeth burst from my mouth, and sharp pointy fangs took there place.


End file.
